


stray italian greyhound

by rag__tag



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Puns, Based off a song, Fluff, Gaster can play piano?????, Gaster returns from the void, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Prompt Fic, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans and Alphys are good friends, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, brief mention of Undyne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rag__tag/pseuds/rag__tag
Summary: a different take of sans and gaster reuniting on the surface!based off an OTP prompt I saw on Tumblr :0





	

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I CANT BELIEVE THE FACT THAT I ACTUALLY GOT SOME GIFT FANFICS/FANFICS INSPIRED BY THIS WRITTEN???  
> Here they are:  
> "Puzzle Piece" by Zany_Frog: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11349003  
> "Keys" by Inventivetic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11379501
> 
>  
> 
> ah, this one is kind of a different version of a scenario i technically already wrote about? Gaster coming out of the void and joining them on the surface  
> this one was based off an OTP prompt! I couldnt find the post but it was a little something like this:  
> Person A can't see colors, and everything is in grayscale but when their soulmate, Person B, comes along, they can see colors  
> And it added something like "and its a normal day but suddenly halfway through person A cant see colors anymore"????  
> I'm taking that and adding a little twist  
> Person A is Sans  
> Person B is Gaster  
> There's a different ending to the prompt that I personally added, too. Not gonna spoil it tho :>  
> This one is heavily based off Stray Italian Greyhound by Vienna Teng. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLySk3i4dFI listen to it while you read!

Sans got comfortable on the couch, resting his head on one of his hands. It was the same thing he saw everyday; the bland grayscale hues of the house, the outside world, and basically everything else around him. He forgot what it was like to see color, but he could faintly recall seeing it once. But, well, he forgot what color looked like, and it frustrated him. On top of that, he had been nervous about the kid pulling the rug from underneath him by breaking the promise of not resetting, and resetting the timeline. He didn't have much of his life together right now; didn't have a job, spent most of his days at home sulking about his problems and rarely went out unless Papyrus, Frisk, Toriel or Alphys dragged him along. Sans was thankful that his depression wasn't as bad as it was several timelines ago, however, and he wanted to enjoy this current time as much as he could, but he couldn't bring himself to it. Was it laziness? Was it lack of motivation? It more felt like something important was missing. Perhaps if he could see color again, he would be able to see all of the colors the surface had to offer, and enjoy life to the fullest, but he knew it would never happen.  
Especially after what happened to... _him._  
And Sans missed _him_ so much. It was a shame no one remembered him.. right?

 

 

It was late in the afternoon, and Sans could only really tell that because Alphys told him the time. The two were sitting in the dining area, having a casual conversation. Sans normally enjoyed talking to Alphys, but... it gave him some kind of strange feeling. Almost a feeling of.. deja vu? Regardless, he enjoyed sitting down with the other scientist and talking to her. 

 

"So, uh.. Sans, um.. Y-you've been acting a little, uh, o-out of it l-lately? I-I didn't intend that to b-be mean, I'm j-just, ahh, curious..!"  
"h-how? how could you say something so mean to me?!" Sans said in a playful manner, trying hard to stop himself from grinning. The two laughed, and he nudged Alphys on her shoulder.  
"i'm just jokin with ya. well.. i guess you could say it's true, but.. you won't understand it if i explain it to you..." Alphys gave Sans a sympathetic look, placing her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.  
"I don't c-care, I j-just really want you t-to, ahh.. get w-whatever it is off your che-chest..? I-I'll try to understand!" Her face showed determination. Sans looked away and sighed.  
"ok. well, you understood what i was on about when i was talking about... _him,_ so i guess i'll tell you about this.." He took a moment to think about what he wanted to say, then spoke.  
"so.. imagine that you weren't soulmates with undyne." Alphys nodded.  
"now, imagine that when you weren't with undyne, you didn't see any color at all. only grayscale. now, imagine that you saw all of the colors the world had to offer when you became soulmates with undyne." Alphys took a few moments to figure it out, then nodded slowly.  
"okay, now imagine that undyne was ripped away from you, and you couldn't see color again." Alphys's expression went from understanding to worried.  
"I-Is.. is that wh-what happened to you..?!"  
"yeah. i forgot what color looks like, but i know that i was able to see it when _he_ was around." His voice was quiet and solemn. Alphys was amazed with what Sans told her, and didn't know how to express how sorry she was for him. She didn't know that he had been going through this for so long! Alphys decided to pull Sans into a comforting hug.  
"I-I'm so sorry for you.." The skeleton happily accepted the hug, wrapping his arms around her in return.  
"don't be. but i'm glad that you understand. it would have been pretty HUE-miliating if you didn't." Alphys snorted, and Sans did too. They let go of eachother a few moment later.  
"I KNEW you were gonna say that!" Sans chuckled.  
"um, alph.. do you have the time?"  
"O-oh! Yeah! Um.. It'ss... uhhhh... six o'clock!" Sans slowly nodded.  
"alright. i was thinking about having a walk in the park, but it would be pretty PAINT-less if i can't enjoy the colors." He said as another cheeky grin slowly crept up on his face. Alphys laughed again, she was glad that Sans was feeling well at this very moment.  
"Y-you should go out anyway! It'd be n-nice for you to get some, uh.. f-fresh air!"  
"good point. i might as well do that then. 'twas nice talkin to ya." Sans said with a thankful smile as he got up, stretched, and went over to the door. He decided to take his slippers off and put his white shoes on, something a little more decent than going out in ridiculous, pink slippers.  
"see ya."  
"Bye!" 

 

 

 

Sans shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked around. There were a few lights in the park, and they slowly flickered on as the light from the sun dimmed. Regardless of the lack of color, it was pretty nice. He enjoyed getting out and getting some fresh air; he was also thankful that he actually had the motivation to do it! It felt as if something important was missing, aside from just the colors, however. Sans continued to stroll around, and found a seat that he decided to sit down on. There were a lot of trees in this particular area, and a lot of the leaves were falling. It WAS autumn, after all.  
It felt particularly lonely, but.. at the same time, it didn't. It was a strange feeling, and Sans didn't particularly like it, nor dislike it. It was almost comforting, in a way.  
He just wished that a particular someone was here with him... for some reason, it almost felt like he was destined to be here at this very moment. It felt.. important. Sans shrugged it off, and decided to get up and continue walking.

He looked down at all of the leaves that had fallen, and carefully examined their patterns. Some of the leaves were darker, some were lighter. They were truly a wonderful sight to see, but.. if only he could experience color again..! For some reason, his soul was throbbing in his chest, but it was a warm and comfortable kind of throbbing. It had him feeling butterflies in his nonexistent stomach, and it almost felt like he was expecting to see someone. Sans knew it was his mind playing tricks on him, and perhaps a strange but good reaction from his body to finally going out and getting some fresh air.  
There were a few people nearby on his left, and on his right.. it looked like there was someone who was busking. The person had a piano set up, and she was performing a song that sounded familiar.. it was mentioning things about grayhounds and Italy. The voice sounded awfully familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then, it suddenly clicked in. This song was _his_ favorite song! Sans felt his soul throb a lot stronger than before, and it was glowing brightly. He thought he should sit down again, but an instinct deep inside him told him not to. Sans continued walking around, the music slowly fading away as he got further. 

 

Sans wasn't too far off, but he swore his soul was about to fly out of his chest! It was pounding so hard, and it got harder as he walked on. It wasn't a fast throb, just an extremely strong one. He decided that he'd go back home, but the throbbing got much less harder the further away he got. His eyebrows furrowed a little, and he thought, _what if i try following the direction that made my soul throb?_  
He decided to do it. Sans went back, and the song was still playing. Sans felt extremely strange. It was almost as if some kind of catharsis was about to happen..? 

 

_This sudden burst of sunlight_  
And me with my umbrella  
Cross-indexing every weatherman's report 

Sans jumped.

Wasn't it only just grayscale a few moments ago?  
Color was bursting to life in front of him. He could feel himself tear up; the beautiful red and yellow of the leaves on the floor, the brightness of the setting sun, everything. He looked over at the pianist, and realised that the closer he got to them, the harder his soul throbbed. Sans decided to go over, and he began digging in his pockets for some money. He had $2, but decided it was good enough, and dropped it in the box. He smiled at the pianist, and...

The next second, tears were running down his face. 

"You don't have to give me any money, sweetheart."  
That voice.  
That face.  
Those clothes.  
The song he played, and the way he had put so much love into it.  
The way he looked back at Sans.

It was _him._  
He stopped playing and got up, walking over to Sans and holding him close.  
Sans looked up and placed his hands on the man's face, shoulders, chest and hips. It was really him!  
"i-i didn't think i'd ever see you again, gaster.." Gaster began to cry as well, and Sans immediately reached up to wipe the tears off his face.  
"a-and here you are! i-i .. i.." Sans couldn't comprehend it. This was oh so very real, and it wasn't a dream at all. He hugged Gaster back, and they remained like this for what felt like forever. Sans could see the blue glow from his soul, and the purple from his partner's soul. They finally let go, Gaster's hands resting on Sans's shoulders, and Sans's hands resting on Gaster's hips. 

 

 

"let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I REALLY enjoyed writing this.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
